ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Apshai
ApshaiJanine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 02:54-02:57). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Apshai, the Egyptian god of insects." was the Egyptian god of insects that once ruled ancient Egypt.Museum Curator (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:26-03:46). Time Life Entertainment. Curator says: "Apshai, the legendary Egyptian god of insects was reputed to have ruled all of Egypt from his unusual temple. But when the cruel Apshai and his worshipers were driven out of Egypt, they took the temple's crystal capstone, said to be the source of all of Apshai's powers. They set sail with the crystal and were never seen again." History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters 3000 years ago, Apshai ruled over Egypt from an odd temple, referred to as a Power Pyramid.Museum Curator (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 04:04-04:10). Time Life Entertainment. Curator says: "And now for the first time in 3000 years, the Scarab of Apshai will be opened." Eventually, the god and its worshipers were driven out of Egypt. They set sail with the temple's crystal capstone, the source of the god's powers. They were never seen again. In the 1990s, several artifacts were discovered including a fully preserved golden scarab.Museum Curator (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:56-04:00). Time Life Entertainment. Curator says: "The only relic of Apshai ever recovered was this gold scarab apparently left behind." The items went on display at the Museum of Natural History in New York. However, when the curator opened the scarab, an ecto surge awakened Apshai and caused an earthquake and mass migration of insects. Apshai created several enlarged servitors to rebuild its temple. Once a human sacrifice was made and the Crystal Capstone affixed to the rooftop, the crystal would absorb solar power and render Apshai invincible.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:01-18:05). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "And he must have the real crystal capstone to complete the temple's power pyramid."Apshai (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 19:10-19:20). Time Life Entertainment. Apshai says: "Once my crystal capstone is set atop the temple and powered by the sun, I shall be invincible." It would then lead an insect army in a war meant to cleanse the planet of humanity and usher in a new age of insect rule.Apshai (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 15:52-16:07). Time Life Entertainment. Apshai says: "Your species has ruled this planet long enough and bumbled the job miserably. But now under my rule, the insect world will rise up and destroy all you so-called higher lifeforms. Sssss!" Peter Venkman was chosen as the sacrifice but he was saved by Janine Melnitz.Apshai (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 16:58-17:01). Time Life Entertainment. Apshai says: "Prepare him for the sacrifice." Together, the Ghostbusters destroyed the crystal. Apshai disintegrated into sand, the temple collapsed, the fissures sealed up, and the enlarged insects returned to normal. Secondary Canon Insight Editions Apshai escaped the Egyptian underworld and in defiance of the sun god Ra, returned to the land of the living. It sought to turn the world into a lush green jungle and pass it on to its favored children, insects. To evade the gaze of Ra, Apshai avoided sunlight and amassed followers at night.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.74). Paragraph reads: "Ultimately, Apshai's goal was to turn the world into a lush green jungle and give it over to insects, its favored children." This was later mentioned in an obscure essay written by the ancient Roman author Pliny the Elder.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.74). Paragraph reads: "Mentioned in an obscure essay by ancient Roman author Pliny the Elder, Apshai was described as a large, mantis-like demon who escaped the Egyptian underworld and returned to the land of the living, defying the sun god Ra." In the present, the cockroach population increased exponentially and began to cause a disruption in the Bronx. Eyewitnesses saw insects carry off a hot dog cart. New York City Hall called the Ghostbusters and asked them to intervene by destroying the insects with their Proton Packs. The Ghostbusters realized the roaches had abnormally high P.K.E. readings. They tracked the insects to point of convergence and found Apshai in an abandoned subway station. Recalling the works of Pliny the Elder, the Ghostbusters destroyed the ceiling. Sunlight entered the station and hit Apshai. Its physical form was destroyed. Ghosts From Our Past According to the "Book of the Dead," Apshai was the Egyptian God of Insects and was one of a pantheon of dark forces who had the power to obscure the light of Ra, the sun god. It was said he could summon a horde of inspects to cause pestilence and literally block out the Sun. He physically manifested as various insects, including an Egyptian pygmy mantis and a scarab.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 118-119. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "According to the Egyptian Book of the Dead, Apshai (Figure 8.20) is the evil Egyptian God of Insects. Apshai is one of a pantheon of dark forces capable of obscuring the light of the sun god, Ra. Apshai has been depicted as taking the shape of numerous insects, including the Egyptian pygmy mantis and the scarab. Regardless of what physical manifestation the entity takes, Apshai is capable of summoning and controlling hordes of insects to cause pestilence---enough to literally black out the sun." Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions Apshai is a Class 6.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.74). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VI." Ghosts From Our Past Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, page 119, lists Aphsai as a Class VII.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 119. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "Class VII: Apshai." Powers and Abilities Apshai has abilities to control bugs and make them larger. He can also shoot lasers and with power from the crystal, can grow larger. Appearances Primary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"20,000 Leagues Under the Street" Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Page 1 ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Page 74 *'Three Rivers Press' **Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal ***Pages 119 References Gallery Collages Apshaiin20000LeaguesUnderStreetsepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon ApshaiDepiction.jpg|Recovered Depiction Apshai03.jpg|In Peter's Dream 20000LeaguesUnderTheStreet01.jpg|In Peter's dream Apshai05.jpg Apshai06.jpg Apshai07.jpg Apshai08.jpg Apshai04.jpg|Disintegrated into sand Secondary Canon ApshaiInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 74 of Tobin's Spirit Guide ApshaiGFOP.jpg|As seen on page 119 of Ghosts From Our Past Category:RGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Media Class 6 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 7